


tell me

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori wants Dwalin do articulate his needs.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 9





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 14. Dirty Talk of Kinktober.

‘Tell me, my dearest, what would you like?’ Nori’s voice was sweet and coaxing, even when there was no need for coaxing, as Dwalin wasn’t -- finally -- scared of his pleasures, his wants.

He still squirmed, but that was just the effect Nori’s voice had on him, making it's way under his skin and making him shiver.

‘Your hands on me.’

Nori chuckled and laid his hands on Dwalin’s shoulders. ‘Just my hands? Not this?’ And he ground down, his pert ass dragging against Dwalin’s trouser-trapped erection.

They both groaned.

‘That, too,’ Dwalin was coaxed, not forced, to admit, his hands were straying to hold onto Nori’s deliberately gyrating hips, not to stop his movements, but simply because he liked having them there and knew that Nori liked it, as well.

They both moaned as Nori shimmied a little more, pressing against Dwalin’s front so his own erection got pressed between the two of them, trapped, and his ass, in nothing but loose yoga-pants, practically nestled the outline of Dwalin’s cock between his cheeks.

Nori’s head was in the crook of his shoulder, his breath puffing against Dwalin’s neck. ‘Tell me,’ was all he said.

‘Your mouth on me, the way you ---’ the last of his words were robbed from him when Nori licked a long, wet stripe along his racing pulse, just the way he liked, ending with a kiss that he worked into a new love-bite to adorn Dwalin’s neck.

Dwalin’s cock twitched in interest, his breath had grown ragged.

'Don't. Stop.'

'Hmmm?' An absolutely filthy wet sound followed as Nori stopped the achy, wonderful, filthy things he was doing to Dwalin’s neck with his mouth. Dwalin would have liked him to have his mouth elsewhere as well, wrapped around his hard, aching and bare cock, which was almost skin to skin with Nori.

'Don't stop.'

'Stop what?'

Dwalin shuddered with his need, almost overcome as Nori remained a familiar weight in his lap, but an in moving weight, the stillness of him unnatural and wrong, because he was  _ never  _ still. Yet, he almost felt like could come just like that, or at least if Nori pressed down a little harder.

'Move,' he said through gritted teeth.

Nori remained still, damn him, even when he must have been vibrating with unspent passion, like Dwalin was, wound tight as a coil ready to snap at any moment. And Nori  _ was _ the same, he could feel the tremor of his body where his hands were holding onto his hips.

His husband's voice was all filthy promise and teasing as he asked: 'Move where?'

He had to close his eyes because he just _couldn't_ watch the look on Nori's face _._ _'Anywhere_.'

The bottom, so thinly veiled by clinging fabric, remained sedentary, while the lips went back to work on his neck, sucking in another love-bite beside the first. His hands on those slim hips  _ ached  _ to move, but this was Nori's play, the words his game,  _ the banter. _

Nori's words were a wet exhale against his neck. 'This what you meant?'

He couldn't disguise his need. 'No.'

'Tell me, love.'

'Just. Want. To. Come.'

And he did, without Nori moving his ass one single inch, losing his words as he did. Nori had enough for both.


End file.
